In the workplace where chips or dust are prone to occur, such as a woodworking plant, there is usually a dust collector used for maintaining the quality of the air and cleaning the environment. The dust collector collects chips and dust in the workplace to avoid chips and dust flying in the air so as to ensure the safety of the workplace and to facilitate the follow-up cleaning.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional dust collector includes a main body 1, a dust collection cylinder 2, and a filter cylinder 3. A filter 4 is provided in the filter cylinder 3. An exhauster 5 is disposed above the main body 1. The airflow with dust is sucked into the main body 1 through the exhauster 5. The heavy dust falls into the dust collection cylinder 2 due to gravity. The light dust is sucked to the filter 3 through the exhauster 5. A guide rod 6 and a flap member 7 are provided in the filter cylinder 3. The top of the guide rod 6 is provided with a handle 8. Through the handle 8, the guide rod 6 and the flap member 7 are driven to rotate in the filter cylinder 3, so that one end of the flap member 7 can flap the filter 4, thereby cleaning the filter cylinder 3 quickly.
However, the above-mentioned conventional filter 4 is a High-Efficiency Particulate Air (HEPA) filter, which is capable of filtering dust of PM2.5. A filtration film is attached to the inner wall of the filter 4. When the flap member 7 is rapidly rotated to flap the filter 4, the filtration film on the inner wall of the filter 4 is liable to be damaged and the filtering effect of the filter 4 is lowered. As a result, the service life of the filter 4 is shortened. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.